


Valentine

by aron_kristina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this poem (bit of poem. whatever):</p><p>"There are so many things I'm not allowed to tell you.<br/>I touch myself, I dream.<br/>Wearing your clothes or standing in the shower for over an hour, pretending<br/>that this skin is your skin, these hands your hands,<br/>these shins, these soapy flanks."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

So many things she can't talk about. She was in love with a brilliant madman, and then another one, quite as brilliant, and even more mad.

She knows what he did, the people he killed, and still she wishes he would come back to her.

She doesn't even know how to reach him, she can't talk to him, can't ask him to come back. He wouldn't come back anyway, he didn't ever love her, but he pretended he did, and he pretended so well.

He left a t-shirt behind, that night when he left for the last time. She wears it, even if it doesn't smell of him anymore. Even if it was just a disguise.

She fell in love with a projection, a clever persona made just for her, and she wants the real thing back.


End file.
